User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 12
---- Quitin' Still? Are you still quitting? Because, I was really wondering if you were. Then this wiki might be mess! Oh, and some random thing popped into my head but it wasn't a crazy decision. It was: ---- He got a free Barnstar? For saying he was quitting?! Aye aye aye... Anyway: He said: Okay, I'm really sorry about my userpage notice. I only slept for three hours two days ago, and my post was shortly before I took a very long nap. Of course, as you could imagine, I was very tired and grouchy, and I definitely wasn't thinking properly. To be honest, I do not understand the reason I wrote myself. To not only compensate for my increased periods of unwarned inactivity, but to pay for accidentally turning your hopes down, I will attempt to shoot for as many mainspace edits a day as I can squeeze in the little time I have. Once again, I apologize for the nonsensical "I-wanna-leave" message. Sorry! 18:05, 8 June 2009 (UTC) http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Followed_by_100_zeroes/Archive_11#IMPORTANT : 20:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Oops, didn't read that properly! I'm still giving the barnstar to you as a gift from the wiki! perhaps you were sleep typing. i heard of one woman a while back that got up at 2 am, invited friends to a cleaning party starting at 3 am, and used the worst grammer and spelling in history.when she woke up in the morning, she didnt know what happened and didnt know anything until her friends told her Ads I should have my ad by now. 20:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm still a little spaced out as usual... 01:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) thats fine just take your time. online bar if you can put a online bar that sow who is online.-- 01:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Nope, my "status" mark is manually operated. 01:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Is that a problem in almost forums and pages even forum of LEGO sow who is online.-- 01:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Whether who is online is a matter of modifying the MediaWiki software itself, which is definitely not possible at my puny level of administrator. 01:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::ok-- 01:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Help Can you help me with my userpage it wont work the universe picture is all wrong and on my page its just a template go to User:LegoManiac97/Sandbox2. thanks 14:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Delete Can you delete page Shopnav2 I need Template:Shopnav2. Unless it's against the rules to have that and I just have to put the code. I dont know how to tag something for deletion can you show me? 18:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::* See the documentation for the and tags for information on their uses. ::* I have deleted the second Shopnav because I have re-coded the original so that ::: ::will hide the text. :: 21:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh thanks Vandal Proofing If you can't protect the page, can you semi-protect my userpage? It would be of great help. Help Can you help my with my info box? 01:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Were is your info box, I cant find it.-- 01:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hidden on User:LegoManiac97/Sandbox2 01:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Networkers Hello, was my recent series of edits to the Networker page good? Just wondering for future reference thanks. Ajraddatz 02:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Shop Barnstar Hey! Do you approve of this template I just made? Template:Shop Barnstar? If so, please lock it from editing, like the other barnstars.--[[User:Legoboydrew|'Legoboydrew/boydrew']][[User Talk:Legoboydrew|'Talk']] }} 00:36, 11 June 2009 (UTC)